filmcowfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie the Unicorn
Charlie the Unicorn is a FilmCow series about a unicorn named Charlie who is constantly troubled by two other unnamed unicorns, colored blue & pink, who bring him on elaborate adventures in order to steal his belongings or cause him physical harm. Videos Main Series Charlie the Unicorn Two unnamed unicorns force Charlie to come with them to Candy Mountain. On the way, they pass a liopleurodon and cross a dangerous bridge. Upon getting to Candy Mountain, it is revealed to be a trap, and the other two unicorns steal Charlie's kidney. Charlie the Unicorn 2 Charlie once again is persuaded to come with the pink and blue unicorns on an adventure. This time, they must deliver the magical amulet to the Banana King. After passing the "Z" and riding the choo-choo shoe, the trio meets the Frogrus, who sings Charlie a song, after which it is revealed that Charlie himself is the Banana King. When he gets home, however, Charlie finds out that he has been robbed. Charlie the Unicorn 3 The blue and pink unicorns bring Charlie into the future so that they can finish the snowman. They go underwater and go past the door, where Charlie meets the Capricorn, who begins to sing to him. When Charlie finally finds the snowman, the room is filled with sleeping gas, and when Charlie wakes up, he finds that his horn has been removed and used as the nose of the snowman. Charlie the Unicorn 4 Charlie joins the blue and pink unicorns on their journey to the moon in order to defeat the millipede before it destroy's the Cavern of the Red Wind. Upon "defeating" the millipede, the trio enters the cavern, only for Blue and Pink to reveal that they are going to blow up the moon, with Charlie still on it. Luckily, Starfish arrives just in time to save him. Charlie the Unicorn: The Grand Finale Charlie the Unicorn: The Grand Finale is the unreleased fifth, and final, installment of the Charlie the Unicorn series. It will be 30 minutes long. Characters Major Characters Charlie the Unicorn Voiced by Jason Steele, Charlie is a grumpy unicorn who lives in the meadow. At first, he was simply annoyed by Blue and Pink, but he soon comes to realize that they are much more trouble than he initially thought, as they constantly steal things from him and try to cause him physical harm. In episode 3, Charlie theorizes that he died a long time ago and that his adventures with Blue and Pink are his eternal punishment. Blue and Pink Voiced by Jason Steele, the blue and pink unicorns are two other unicorns who are constantly pestering him. Most of the things that they say and do are nonsensical, but they have stolen multiple things from him, such as his kidney, his television, and his horn. In episode 4, they try to kill Charlie by leaving him on the moon whilst they blow it up, but they fail. Other Important Characters Starfish Voiced by Jason Steel, Starfish is introduced in Charlie the Unicorn 3, and he is madly in love with Charlie, more than the other ocean creatures. He goes as far as allowing Charlie to wish upon him in Charlie the Unicorn 4, which causes his skin to burn away. Category:Charlie the Unicorn Category:Series